Revenge
by DBZ AWESUM
Summary: Kendall has an important date with his crush and he is super excited so Katie decides to play a prank on him. Yes, the crush is a guy. So if you're homophobic you should probably keep looking. Rated T just to be safe. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't BTR or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Hi guys. This is my first requested story. It is dedicated to **Dalma22**, I hope it exceeds your expectations. Oh, and thanks to **MisreadSoul** for that scene idea.

* * *

><p>"Just go talk to him!" Katie exclaimed causing Kendall to jump and the surrounding people to eye them suspiciously. <em>He<em> even looked in their direction. Kendall blushed furiously before looking away. Katie rolled her eyes at him.

'Boys' She thought with distaste 'How is it possible that her gender is supposed to find them attractive? She couldn't see the appeal'

"Is he still looking this way?" Kendall asked out of the side of his mouth not daring to look.

"No" Katie groaned.

"You know Katie, I really didn't appreciate that" Kendall scolded, but it was contradicted by the goofy smile on his face and by the blush that still occupied his cheeks.

Katie shook her head, "Why didn't you go talk to him?"

"Are you crazy?" Kendall stared at her as if she was asking him to join a boy band named Big Time Rush or something crazy like that "What would I have even said?"

"Hi?" Katie said obviously.

"Oh baby sister" Kendall ruffled her hair "That never works"

"I'm sure it would've"

"You wouldn't understand you are too young. I'm sixteen and I hardly get it. And you're like what, seven?"

"I'm ten!" Katie shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! And you know it"

"I don't know what you mean" Kendall faked ignorance "Are you sure you're not seven?"

Katie stared at Kendall in disbelieve. Of course he knew how old she was, what kind of brother would he be if he didn't? He just had to get back at her for embarrassing him in front of his crush.

"Ok, that's everything, we can- Kendall what did you do to Katie?" His mom asked as she pushed a trolley full of groceries out of the store. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his mom. They had come to the mall to buy Katie soccer boots as she just made the girls soccer team. While they were looking at the various soccer boots their mom had remembered they needed a pineapple for the salad she planned to make for supper tonight. She had told them to wait outside as they would just cause her to buy unnecessary things when all she needed was a pineapple. Seemed she was wrong.

"She started it" Kendall stated.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, do you have everything you need? If you don't, too bad, you'll have to live without it. Get your asses in the car. Last call" Their dad called out as he headed outside to start the car, flask of coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other.<p>

Kendall groaned. 'School' He thought 'Where fun goes to die'

"Come on you heard your father. Get moving" Their mom said handing them their lunches.

"TGIF" Kendall exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Their mom asked "I've heard that in a song"

"Thank God It's Friday" Katie answered "And Katy Perry sings it"

"You young kids and your abbreviations, what happened to saying words in full?"

"That's so last century" Kendall mocked in a high pitch girly voice. Katie and her mom raised their eyebrows in question "What? It's how those rich stuck up girls speak, those with the mini-dogs in their purses. The dogs that look like they will jump out of their skin if a mouse squeaks"

"They are called Chihuahuas" Katie said exasperated "Honestly, what kind of gay are you?"

"The awesome kind" Kendall retorted, grinning.

"Not like that fashion obsessed ones, huh?" Katie asked.

"Nope. I am uniquely awesome" Kendall raised his head proudly.

"You know Carlos is one of them? He loves fashion" Katie grinned as Kendall's face turned bright red.

"I-" Kendall began.

"Are you saying Carlos isn't awesome because he loves fashion?"

"What, no!" Kendall paled "I-"

"Why do you hate the lovers of fashion, Kendall?" Katie interrupted again, with a look of seriousness.

"But, I-"

"When did you first realize you hated the lovers of fashion Kendall Knight?" Kendall felt her eyes bear into him. It felt as if he was being accused of murder. Katie gasped "Are you fashion-phobic Kendall?"

There was a moment of silence before Katie and her mom busted out laughing. Kendall glared at them.

Honestly, Katie didn't get it how Kendall could be so cool, even though she would never admit it, one minute and as soon as you mentioned Carlos' name he turns into an idiot.

"Ha-ha, so funny. LSHITIGP" Kendall said.

"What?" Their mom asked. Katie stopped laughing.

"Laughing So Hard I Think I'm Gonna Puke" Kendall shrugged.

"That cannot be a real thing" Their mom said in disbelief, Katie shaking her head "I cannot-" She stopped herself.

"Be so old" Their dad came strolling in, smirking. She glared at him "If you don't want to be late. Asses. In. Car. Now" He said.

Kendall and Katie headed to the car each greeting their mom as they left. He moved to place a kiss on her lips but she turned her face and moved out of reach.

"I love you" He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't appreciate be called old" She pouted.

"I thought you loved it when we finished each other's sentences"

"I do" She sighed. Just then the car horn bellowed.

"That's the kids, I have to go" He placed a kiss on her cheek and made for the door. He turned around just on the border of the door "Plus, you are my golden oldie" He grinned.

The next thing Kendall and Katie saw as they were sitting in the car waiting for their dad was their mom chasing him out the house with a broom and swearing like a sailor.

"Who's ready for school?" He asked out of breath, a smile gracing his face, as he entered the car.

"What happened?" Katie asked curious and a bit worried.

"We were just re-enacting how we met" He laughed.

"Mom chased you with a broom?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. That was the moment I knew I loved her" He smiled happily.

As they pulled out of the drive way he declared his love for his wife at the top of his lungs, causing people to stare and even a few dogs who must have been thinking, 'WTF?'. She gave him a death glare in response. As they rode away Katie saw her mom shaking her head in disbelief, a smile playing on her lips before they turned into the next street.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Mr. Mitchell?" Vanessa said as Kendall returned his Math book to his locker and took out his English book.<p>

"It's just an A-" Kendall sighed.

Her voice increased, "Just an A-?" Kendall winced. 'I just had to say something' Kendall thought 'Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut'

"I'm sure you parents will understand. It still counts as an A" Kendall said closing his locker and looked in Vanessa's eyes. He just had to talk to the quiet girl in middle school. Who would have thought she would turn into this crazy, A obsessed monster.

"Oh, Vanessa" Kendall said grabbing her and hugging her to his chest, she was short for her age.

"Kendall" She struggled.

"Shh," Kendall shushed "Oh what a terrible childhood you must have had, oh dear Vanessa" He said dramatically, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Ok, ok, I get it" Vanessa stated when it looked like Kendall might actually cry "I'm overacting. I'm a crazy person" She admitted.

"The first step is admitting it to yourself" Kendall sniffled.

"Stop" She whined. Kendall freed her of his embrace "I hate it when you do that" Kendall grinned.

"That was one way of setting her straight" Someone laughed behind them. Kendall turned around and their stood Carlos, his crush since before middle school, with that gorgeous goofy smile.

"H-Hi" Kendall greeted awkwardly, waving his hand. Carlos smile widened.

"I'm Carlos. We have Chemistry together"

Kendall heard a girly squeal but no one else noticed, so he just shrugged it off. Vanessa snickered.

"Do you mind if I speak to Kendall alone?" Carlos asked her. Kendall gave her a scared expression, she returned an evil smile.

"Sure" She said walking away "I'll meet you in English class"

"Math too" Kendall said when she was gone.

"Sorry?" Carlos asked placing those beautiful brown eyes on him. How can someone be so perfect? Perfect lips, perfect eyes, perfect smile, and perfect face, just perfect everything. Kendall bet he even had a perfect ass. He tried to catch a look.

"We have Math together too. I sit two rows behind you"

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, I was wondering if you could tutor me later. I'm having trouble with quadratic equations"

'Ah' Kendall thought 'So you're-' "Stupid" He said out loud, his eyes widening.

"Excuse me?" Carlos frowned.

"Sorry, I..." Kendall's mind raced to come up with an excuse "I was calling myself stupid. Why would you want to be tutored by a student who gets a B in Math?"

"I heard you were cool and very nice, so..." Carlos trailed off. Was it Kendall's imagination or was Carlos blushing.

"Yeah, ok. You can come straight after school" Kendall gave his address, which Carlos wrote down.

"I'll see you there" Carlos said walking away. Kendall walked into his English class with a huge grin and a spring in his step.

* * *

><p>Kendall couldn't believe this. Carlos was coming to his house, the guy he liked, and here he was rushing home because he was an hour late. His hair stuck to his forehead, his shirt feeling uncomfortable against his back as he jogged home. He usually took a nice walk home on Friday's but not today. Hopefully Carlos was still waiting for him. He had heard that Mr. Jagan could be mean sometimes but he had never been on his bad side before. All he did was tell Vanessa about Carlos asking to study. She of course said it had to be Carlos making a move; it had to be a study date because everyone knew that Kendall wasn't the smartest when it came to Math's. Kendall got defensive; Mr. Jagan heard and gave him detention. Detention! On the most important day of his life! 'Ok' Kendall thought 'The heat was getting to him' Luckily he wasn't far from home. The first thing he noticed was Katie sitting on the door step.<p>

"Carlos?" He asked out of breath.

"He's gone big brother, sorry" Katie answered.

"He left?" Kendall asked, disappointed. He knew he was really late but he at least hoped Carlos would've stayed.

"No, dumdum" Katie rolled her eyes "He's in side"

Kendall glared at her, promising pay back before entering the house.

"Kendall, why are you so late?" His mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I had detention" Kendall lowered his head.

"Kendall Knight" His mom said angrily.

"Can we please discuss this later?" Kendall begged "Carlos is here still, right?"

"That sweet boy? Yes. He's in the lounge. I can see why you have a crush on him, he is quite handsome"

"What?" Kendall blushed.

"I noticed how you act even at the mention of his name and Katie told me"

"Oh"

"Don't think I've forgotten about your detention. But for now, got get him"

Kendall's blush intensified. "Hey, Carlos" He said as he entered the lounge.

"Hi" Carlos smiled.

"I know I've kept you but could you wait a bit longer? I need to take a quick shower" Carlos leaned forward and sniffed the air before pulling back and pinching his nostrils close.

"I think that's for the best" He said in a nasal voice.

Kendall laughed. "Thanks. You know what on second thought I don't need that shower" He said taking a seat next to Carlos who moved further away "Let us begin"

Carlos took out his books while still keeping his nose. They began by Carlos explaining in that ridiculous voice what he struggled with. Kendall had him do a few examples, explained it in the way he understood it and even gave him a few secret tips, all the while trying to make Carlos laugh by doing something disgusting. Something he never thought he would do to a guy he liked. By making him smell his stickiness. Carlos lasted just over an hour of Kendall making crude jokes and noises. He even wrestled Carlos' fingers away from his nose and taped his hands to his sides. But the worse was when Kendall stretched his hands above his head, his pits exposed.

"Ok ok, you win" Carlos laughed "You are disgusting, go shower. Please" He begged.

"Fine. I think we're done with everything anyway" Kendall said. He noticed Carlos' face drop "You know, if you wait a little I can walk you home" Kendall said but it was phrased more as a question.

"Sure" Carlos smiled "I'd like that"

"Well, I'll see you soon" Kendall walked away.

"Kendall?" Carlos called. Kendall returned.

"Yeah?"

"My arms" He laughed.

"Right" Kendall laughed too "Katie, could you help Carlos"

"Sure" Katie ran into the room with a huge smile. Kendall eyed her suspiciously as he headed to his room to get clean clothes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Kendall returned fresh from his shower he heard laughing namely Carlos' and Katie's.<p>

"Whatever she said it is not true" Kendall stated.

"What, that you're an awesome guy?" Carlos asked, Katie's eyes going wide.

"She said that?" Kendall asked.

"Not in those word, but I read between the lines. And I have to say I must agree with her" He grabbed his bag "I'm ready" He told Kendall before turning to his sister "Let me know how it turns out" He whispered.

As they walked to Carlos' house, which turned out to be in the next street, they struck up a conversation. Turned out Carlos hated horror movies and pickles and loved pizza.

"Well this is me" Carlos said as he stopped in front of a white and peach house. If you asked Kendall the walk was too quick "Hey, listen, do you maybe want to go out tomorrow? There's this new movie I've been dying to check out" Kendall just stared at him "Unless you don't want to, then it-"

"No" Kendall interrupted "I'd love to. I just didn't think you liked me like that"

"Like I said I think you're awesome and it doesn't hurt that you're a total hunk. See you tomorrow. I'll meet you at your house at 12" He said placing a kiss on Kendall's cheek and walking to his front door.

"It's a date" Kendall smiled, which Carlos returned before entering his house. Kendall thrust his arm into the air, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>That night Kendall slept with a smile on his face dreaming about Carlos and the great time they had even if it was studying and about how easy it was talking to him, but his smile also made it easy for Katie. She sneaked into his room, knowing that Kendall was a heavy sleeper so she didn't need to be ninja-ry. She had a medium sized bag in her hand and a devious smile on her face.<p>

She silently thanked Carlos for placing a smile on Kendall's face because it was undoubtedly him. He just made it easier. Katie took out lipstick from the bag and started applying it to Kendall's lips, as she laughed manically in her head.

A high pitched scream shook the Knight house. Katie grinned, knowing why her big brother was screaming. She grabbed her camera and followed her parents to Kendall's room.

* * *

><p>"Honey what-" Their mom stopped herself. There was complete silence before the room was filled with laughter.<p>

"It's not funny" Kendall groaned as he stood staring into a mirror. His lips were painted crimson red; a light lilac covering his eyelids to just below his eyebrows and a light pink brushed his cheeks. He even had mascara on, making his eyelashes long and elegant, as well as a mole just above the top corner of his upper lip.

"Oh Kendall" His mom sighed, smiling "I don't think the lilac goes with your eye colour and the mole is just tacky"

Kendall turned to glare at his mother only to be momentarily blinded.

"I want a copy, Katie" His dad said.

"Katie!" Kendall growled.

Katie took that as her cue to run. For the next few minutes Kendall chased Katie all over the house, the kitchen - where Katie zigzagged past him -, and her bedroom - where Kendall tried to grab her as she was jumping on her bed. But he caught her in the lounge as she stopped to throw a pillow at him intended to slow him down. She never expected him to have a pillow too. He hit her with the pillow knocking her onto the couch. Kendall stood over her with a crazy look on his face, wide eyes and a huge grin. He wiggled his fingers as they came closer to Katie. For Katie it seemed to happen in slow motion. She knew what was coming.

"Kendall, no" She begged.

"You brought this upon yourself" He said his grin growing.

"Mom, dad help!"

"Leave us out of it" They answered in unison.

Kendall cackled as his fingers massaged Katie's sides. The effect was instantaneous. Katie erupted into laughter, kicking and screaming.

"Stop it!" She screamed but it was contradicted by her giggling.

"Please stop. I won't do it again" She negotiated between laughs.

"You promise"

"Yeees" He freed her of her torture "That was cruel"

Just then the doorbell rang. Kendall stood up and answered it instinctively, forgetting his predicament.

"Wow" Carlos said stunned "You look nice"

Kendall froze, his mind going blank. Katie approached from behind Kendall with a big grin.

"It worked" Carlos smiled "Great job" Carlos high fived her.

"Wait, what?" Kendall said regaining his voice.

"Carlos said he didn't think it would work and I proved him wrong"

"Yeah, but don't go getting a big. You still have a long way to go"

"Yes, master" She bowed.

"Master?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah" Carlos blushed "Some of the younger kids call me that"

"Why?"

"Duh" Katie answered "Because he is the pranking master" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I gave up pranking a long time ago" Carlos said quickly, afraid Kendall might reject him "But the name stuck. After a prank that went really wrong I got into huge trouble. That's when I gave it up"

"So" Kendall said after a period of silence "I'm going out with a trouble maker" Kendall smiled. Carlos let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Katie made a gagging sound.

"Are you ready?" Carlos asked, taking Kendall's hand in his.

"Uh-huh" Kendall smiled dumbly.

"Kendall?" Carlos called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you need to change your make-up and you're still wearing your PJ's? Not that I'm complaining" Carlos looked Kendall up and down making Kendall blush. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and a black tang top.

"I'll be right back" Kendall smiled before rushing to get done.

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed :) There is just one thing I have to say about this story. DO NOT MAKE YOUR CRUSH SMELL YOUR STICKINESS. Oh and Merry Christmas, I know I'm late but I hope you guys had a great day with your families and friends.


End file.
